lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
Automóveis
'Automóveis que aparecem em Lost' A lista ao lado são dos carros utilizados pelos personagens. Nele consta o episódio na qual apareceu, a placa do veículo(quando disponível), além de outras informações como cor, modelo, ano de fabricação, imagens e artigos relacionados. Ana-Lucia Anthony Cooper Bernard Charles Widmore Christian Shephard Desmond Edward Mars Eko Essam Tasir Gabriela Busoni Helen Hurley | placa=429 PCE (Amarelo sobre Azul California) | cor=Dois Tons - Vermelho e Amarelo | imagens=license plate view | links= | descricao= }} | placa= | cor=Dois Tons - Azul e Branco | imagens= | links= | descricao= }} Jack Jae Lee Je-Guy Kim Jimmy Bane Jin Johnny Kate Kelvin Joe Inman Locke Nadia Penelope Widmore Ray Mullen 200px|right|thumb| Ford F-150 de Ray Mullen's Ford F-150 sendo estraçalhada ao longo da estrada Automóveis usados por Ray Mullen *'1992–1996 Ford F-150' **Episódios: Tabula Rasa **Placa de identificação: desconhecida **Cor: vermelha **Bastidores: A caminonete tem o volante do lado esquerdo. A cena foi filmada para fazer parecer com que a direção do carro estivesse do lado direito. Rose 200px|right|thumb|[[Rose agradece Bernard por ajudá-la com seu Chevy Cavalier que estava atolado na neve S.O.S.. O logotipo da Chevrolet foi tampado por uma fita vermelha.]] Automóveis usados por Rose *'1995–2005 Chevrolet Cavalier Sedan' **Episódios: S.O.S. **Placa de identificação: BNQ-1925 (Nova York) **Cor: Prata **Bastidores: Este veículo faz parte da terceira geração (J-body) Chevrolet Cavalier Sedan, e teve sua traseira revista numa versão depois de 2003. As rodas da frente deste automóvel são caracterizadas por pneus que deslizam na neve. Note que o grande logotipo da Chevrolet foi coberto por uma fita vermelha. A produção de Lost, assim como todas as outrs evita mostrar logotipos de empresas. Uma exceção é Locke's Ford truck, cujo logotipo traseiro pode ser visto em Lost. **Mais imagens: visão ampla, close do deslizante FWD Sawyer 200px|right|thumb| S-Class Mercedes Benz [[Sawyer de The Long Con. Placa de identificação de Iowa é visível. Note que a estrela de 3 pontas que ornamenta o carro foi retirada.]] 200px|right|thumb| Volvo S70 [[Sawyer em The Long Con]] 200px|thumb|right| Ford Taurus [[Sawyer(quarta geração) alugado em Outlaws]] 200px|thumb|right| E-39 BMW 5-Series [[Sawyer em Confidence Man]] Automóveis usados por Sawyer *'2000–2005 Mercedes-Benz S-Class W220' **Episódios: The Long Con **Placa de identificação: ??6-?T? (Iowa) **Cor: Preto **Bastidores: Este é o carro em que Sawyer diz estar o caçador de recompensas que o espera do lado de fora da casa. Provavelmente, era o carro de Sawyer. Note a ausência do logotipo da Mercedes-Benz. A maioria dos logotipos mostrdos em Lost ficam escondidos, como pode-se ver na traseira do Rose's Chevrolet. Também se pode notar que a placa de identificação é de Iowa, o que liga o flashback de Sawyer com o mesmo estado do flashback de Kate Born to Run. **Mais imagens: visão da janela *'1997-2000 Volvo S70' **Episódios: The Long Con **Placa de identificação: Desconhecida **Cor: Azul escuro **Bastidores **Mais imagens: Mais imagens *'2000–presente Ford Taurus' **Episódios: Outlaws **Placa de identificação: (Australia) **Cor: Prata **Bastidores: Mesmo com a cena se passando na Austrália, o automóvel não foi filmado de maneira diferente. Porém, para esconder o fato da direção estar do lado equerdo é usado um mapa que esconde isso. Este veículo faz parte da quarta geração do Taurus, e teve sua traseira e luzes atualizadas entre 2004-2007. **Links externos: LostVirtualTour - reference on non-reversal of this scene. *'1996-2003 BMW 5-Series E39' **Episódio: Confidence Man **Placa de identificação: **Cor: Azul acinzentado **Bastidores: Este BMW é um E39 model 5-Series, datado de 1996-2003, o último "pre-Bangle" 5-Series. Tom Brennan 200px|thumb|right| E34 BMW 5-Series sedan de Dr. [[Tom Brennan em Born to Run]] Automóveis usados em Tom Brennan *'1989-1996 BMW 5-Series E34' **Episódios: Born to Run **Placa de identificação: 386-SQZ (Iowa) **Cor: Prata **Bastidores: Este é um E34, que pode ter sido produzindo entre 1988 e 1985. Provavelente um 525i. Miscelânia Esta seção contém alguns veículos não associados a nenhum personagem em especial. . Note que as placas de identificação de the Iowa são visíveis no Pontiac.]] *'1987-1991 Pontiac Bonneville' :Veja: Golden Pontiac :*Episódios: Special (em Nova York), Born to Run (em Iowa), Deus Ex Machina (em Los Angeles) :*Placa de identificação: ::*Special: desconhecida ::*Born to Run: 614 GJ5 (Iowa) ::*Deus Ex Machina: desconhecida (California) :*Cor: Dourado :*Bastidores: O Pontiac Bonneville dourado é aparentemente o mesmo veículo que aparece em acidentes de três diferentes episódios na 1ª Temporada, levando à especulação dos fans. Porém, pode ser que o mesmo veículo tenha sido usado sem nenhuma intenção. :*Mais imagens: Acidente de Michael em Special, Acidente de Locke em Deus Ex Machina :*External links: Sledgeweb, Fuselage question list, Damon Lindelof interview at Lost-TV . ]] *'Van Dodge Sprinter' :Veja o artigo principal: William T. Kilpatrick :*Placa de Identificação: 1646 HH (Michigan) :*Background: William T. Kilpatrick foi seqüestrado nessa van em the Lost Experience, enquanto tentava expor a Corporação Jeep por colaborar com os planos malignos da Fundação Hanso. O vídeo foi passado no YouTube como parte da ligacao entre a Jeep e o The Lost Experience, já que Jeep e Dodge pertencem à Chrysler. O vídeo termina com um endereço da web, letyourcompassguideyou.com. O veículo é mais usado para transporte de carga nos EUA, como visto através das janelas laterais dos passageiros. :*Mais imagens: outra visão, outra visão com as janelas visíveis, placa de identificação. :*Links externos: Video *'Ônibus' :*Episode: :*Bastidores: Juliet fez uma piada de mau-gosto quando Richard Alpert tentou recrutá-la para trabalhar para a Mittelos Bioscience, dizendo que a única maneira de ir, seria se Edmund Burke fosse atropelado por um ônibus. E foi isso mesmo que aconteceu no fim do mesmo episódio. O ônibus tinha uma placa do Chocolate Apollo na lateral e era um ônibus de linha de verdade da cidade de Honolulu. :*Links Externos: Behind-the-scenes stunt caught by Ryan Okazawa; Blurry screencaptures from Sledgeweb; TheBus.org *'A Van de entegas do Mr. Cluck'' :*Chevrolet Express 2500 Cargo Van :*Episódio: :*Placa de identificação: 3PCI017 (California) :*Numero da van (impressos dos lados e atrás): 513937 :*Cor:Amarelo (Mr. Cluck's livery) :*Bastidores: A van estava estacionada do lado de fora da franquia do Hurley do Mr. Cluck's no Diamond Bar, Califórnia quando foi atingido pelo meteoro. * Category:Listas